pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Magikarp
Magikarp (Japanese: コイキング Koiking) is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into Gyarados. Appearances Magikarp are very often seen in any underwater scene. This is most likely a reference to their extreme abundance in the games. IL001: Pokémon, I Choose You! Magikarp debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You! when one was seen swimming in the river that Ash had jumped into to try to escape a flock of Spearow that were chasing after him. Magikarp salesman's Magikarp Several episodes, the first one being in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, involve a particular salesman trying to sell certain Pokémon to someone. The person he is usually trying to con is James and he usually sells Magikarp, claiming that they're very valuable. James' Magikarp James buys a Magikarp from the Magikarp salesman thinking it is worth millions, but ends up realizing this was a trick. He dumps it in Pokémon Shipwreck and it evolves into Gyarados. Nurse Joy's Magikarp In The Joy of Pokémon, a Nurse Joy from the Orange Islands befriended a giant Magikarp that saved her as a child. It evolved into an equally large Gyarados, but it remained friendly. Magikarp (OI028) In The Wacky Watcher!, Ash, Misty, and Tracey help a Pokémon Watcher named Quincy T. Quackenpoker observe the migration and evolution of a school of Magikarp. Jessie's Magikarp Jessie buys a Feebas from the Magikarp salesman in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, but it soon turns out to actually be a Magikarp. It is then returned to the salesman. Jessie uses another one in the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team. Cerulean Gym's Magikarp Jimmy's Magikarp Jimmy easily captured a shiny Magikarp prior to Judgement Day and he traded it away for a Charmeleon. Oralie's Magikarp Another, in Ya See We Want An Evolution, was nicknamed the strongest. This male Magikarp was unique in that it was in fact able to battle surprisingly well, even giving Pikachu a hard time. Other A Magikarp appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. A Magikarp was seen in a Pokémon Center in Hypno's Naptime. Multiple Magikarp also appeared in the banned episode The Legend of Dratini. A Magikarp appeared in Electric Soldier Porygon. Magikarp also appeared in Holy Matrimony!, The Evolution Solution, A Friend In Deed and Friend and Foe Alike. Multiple Magikarp were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Magikarp was being studied by Professor Oak in Poké Ball Peril. A Magikarp was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Pikachu Re-Volts. A school of Magikarp appeared in The Power of One. Totodile juggled three Magikarp with its Water Gun in Love, Totodile Style. A Magikarp appeared in Dueling Heroes. Magikarp also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Magikarp was seen swimming in a lake in The Legend of Thunder! and Journey to the Starting Line. A Magikarp was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A Magikarp appeared in Arriving in Style!. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" background in Battling the Generation Gap!. Another Magikarp also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. A group of Magikarp appeared in The Needs of the Three!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in a flashback in Bucking the Treasure Trend!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Destiny Deoxys, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries Game data Pokédex entry Location *Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Vermilion Harbor, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Safari Zone, Seafoam Island, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, and Routes 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and 25 with Old Rod. *Fuchsia City and Safari Zone with Super Rod. *Buy from Magikarp salesman on Route 4. Moves In The Ties That Bind, during a flashback, Gary Oak mentions the only attacks Magikarp can use are Splash, Tackle and Flail. Category:Water-type Pokémon